


Q is for Quartz

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [17]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Mind fuckery, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mind fuckery, grandparents, promise rings, and a broken heart. Must be Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quartz

 

* * *

 

            He twisted the ring on his finger and sighed. It echoed around his room and Erestor leaned back against his chair as he stared down at his hand. The ring itself was beautiful, an elaborate mithril band with small sapphires and emeralds for decoration. Most people would think that he was wearing it to show his station, but Erestor alone knew the truth. It was a promise ring. One that he had been given years ago by Elrond when the Half-Elf was little more that a teen.

            Elrond himself did not remember. But Erestor did. He remembered the little child telling him that when he was all grown up, he was going to marry him. And so, Erestor had stayed with Elrond. He endured all the names that were attached: Death Head, Walking Skeleton, and more. And he watched.  He watched him grow into a gorgeous Elf Lord, mature with age and wisdom, and...forget his promise. His heart was one of the many that had been broken the day Elrond married Celebrian.

            He hated her. Immensely. Especially after she practically abandoned the twins. She hadn't wanted to bear any children and so the twins had been a surprise. Elrond had not seen how much she disliked them, but Erestor had. He had been the one to take care of them. It wasn't that Elrond was a terrible Adar, but he was so busy running Imladris and didn't have time to take care of them. Elladan and Elrohir tended to call him Naneth now, though Erestor had forbidden it when around others. He was their 'mother', and the brunet had no problem with it. He just wished that being called Naneth meant that he got Elrond as well.

            Then Arwen was born and things changed. Celebrian doted on her, spoiling the little one's every whim. Erestor often had the twins sleeping with him, wondering why their Naneth didn't like them. He had sighed and said that he didn't know, tugging them closer to him. They would sleep fitfully, crying softly and wishing that their Naneth was there for them. She wasn't. But Erestor was and he made sure that the two little Elflings knew it. They could, and often did, come to him for anything.

           And when Celebrian was attacked by Orcs, Erestor found himself worried. He didn't particularly care for her, but he wondered how Elrond would deal. A good chunk of him was concerned for the Peredhel's well being, but a tiny, vindictive, spiteful part of him was pleased. Some form of emotion must have shown on his face as Celeborn pulled him aside later that evening and asked to talk to him.

            They were alone in the courtyard and the brunet swallowed slowly, licking at his suddenly dry lips. His hands were hidden in the sleeves of his robes and he nervously rubbed them together. Celeborn sighed. “You,” he began before shaking his head and frowning. “You have a severe dislike for  my daughter. I wish to know why.”

            Erestor pursed his lips and slid his left hand from his sleeve. He pulled the slender, black glove off and watched as the glimmering of the gems caught Celeborn's eye. He stared at it, recognition glowing within silver orbs. “That is....” he murmured.

            The Chief Adviser nodded and gave Celeborn a sad smile. “Elrond gave it to me when he was barely over maturity. He said he would marry me. I have always stayed by his side, yet he forgot and married another. Some part of me, a tiny vindictive part, feels like she has stolen what is mine.”

            “Celebrian gave him children....” he trailed off when Erestor shook his head.

            “I am a Bearer, Lord Celeborn. I could have easily bore him a child. And to her, Elladan and Elrohir do not exist. Did you know that they call me Naneth? I have taken care of them since they were little. She knows little to nothing about them. I've comforted those two whenever they cried about how she didn't love them.” He snorted and slid the glove back onto his hand before spinning around. “Good eve, Lord Celeborn.” Erestor strode out of the room and left a thoughtful Elven Lord behind.

            Celeborn rubbed at his lips, running what he had just learned through his mind. Eventually he, too, left the area.

**oOo**

            The Elf Lord was quiet for most of the next day, his silver eyes merely watching how Celebrian reacted around her children. He was dismayed to find that Erestor was right. The twins didn't really seem to exist to her as all of her attention was on Arwen. He sighed softly and moved to stand by Elladan and Elrohir. They eyed him carefully but didn't say a word. Celeborn dropped his voice so that only they could hear. “You do not consider her your Naneth.”

            They shook their heads, not even bothering to deny it. “No,” Elladan said. “She has never been a Naneth to us.”

            “Master Erestor is.” They looked up at him, surprise showing on their face. “He told me last night. I wanted to know why he disliked my daughter so much.” Celeborn paused and watched Celebrian coo over Arwen. “He has a promise ring that Elrond gave him when he was younger. The Half-Elf does not remember. I am suspicious as to why it happened.”

            “You think someone did something?” Elrohir asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

            “I would not be surprised if Galadriel did do something. She wants the absolute best for our daughter. I have no proof, so I can't do anything about it. But still, it is rather curious.” He sighed and shook his head, his eyes flickering to the side where Haldir stood. If it turned out that Galadriel did do something, he certainly wasn't going to keep her as his wife. He would, however, need someone to rule with him, and Haldir would do perfectly. Celeborn ran a hand through his hair, his lips turning down into a frown. “I'm going to have to get Thranduil into this, aren't I? Ithril damn it.”

            “Ata Ada? King Thranduil?”

            “He's an amazing healer and his magical ability will be able to tell if there's any influence over Elrond. If you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write.” Celeborn swept out of the room, only to pause when he ran into Erestor reading as he walked by. The Adviser was wearing a pendant that was very familiar. He frowned and tilted his head slightly. Then it hit him and he made a noise of shock. “Master Erestor,” he called, increasing his pace to catch up with the dark haired Elf. Violet eyes glanced up at him before he returned to his reading.

            “Do you need something, Lord Celeborn?”  

            “That's a pendant of Ithril. I didn't know that you were part of the Holy Order.”

            Erestor's eyes flickered to his and he snapped his book shut. “I was one of the strongest Healers around. I still am, for that matter.”

            Celeborn glanced around before speaking. “I can't help but feel like Galadriel did something to Elrond to get him to marry Celebrian. I'm going to be writing a letter to Thranduil. He's an expert on Mind Magic and will be able to tell if something's wrong.”

            The dark haired Elf hummed thoughtfully and slipped the tome he had been reading into his sleeve. “It's nice to see that I am not the only one who was suspicious.” He received a snort from the Elven Lord.

            “If you will excuse me, I need to write that letter. Preferably before Galadriel finds out with that damned mirror of hers.”

            “It's a birdbath,” Erestor interjected with a snicker. Celeborn rolled his eyes and hurried out of the room.

**oOo**

            Thranduil arrived in Imladris about a month later, taking Elrond completely by surprise. The Elvenking strode forward, green eyes glowing with power as he looked the Peredhel up and down. With a sigh, he grabbed Elrond by the hand and dragged him down the hall towards the Half-Elf's personal quarters. Throwing the doors open, he pushed the protesting Elf onto his bed and began to check over his mind. After a minute of searching, he found exactly what he was looking for. Memories that had been sealed away as well as ones that had been fabricated entirely. He pulled back with a sigh and looked Elrond in the eyes. “About a month ago, I received a letter from a friend of mine. They were concerned about your well being, especially that of your mind. There were a few events that were not connecting properly. I agreed to come down here and check it out.”

            He removed his crown and ran a hand through blond hair. “They were right. Your mind shows signs of tampering. There are memories that have been messed with, ones that have been sealed away, and still others have been fabricated entirely. I can help you untangled everything, but I warn you now, it's not going to be pretty. There's probably some promises in the sealed memories that are going to make you mad.”

            “Alright,” Elrond said after a few moments thought. “Let's fix this mess.”

            Power roared up around Thranduil's hands and he placed them on either side of Elrond's forehead before closing his eyes. “I cannot fix them for you, but I can guide you to what is wrong.”

            Almost half an hour later, he pulled his hands back from the Half-Elf's head and let his power fade away. Elrond looked like he had been slapped. “Erestor,” he breathed out, hand immediately going to the matching ring he wore around his neck. Thranduil's lips quirked up and he turned around to leave the room, only to pause when Elrond called his name. “Come here, Thranduil.” The blond quirked a single brow but nodded and moved within the brunet's range. Immediately he found himself being grabbed and yanked into a searing kiss. He only pulled back when there was a knock on the door. Erestor stepped into the room, a single brow raising up when he saw the rather disheveled look that Thranduil sported.

            “I had been told that you two were in here. Is something wrong?”

            Elrond leapt to his feet and strode forward. “No,” he said with a gentle smile. “Not anymore.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss before pulling away. “I'm sorry, love.” He undid his necklace and pulled the ring off, slipping it onto the correct finger. “Can you forgive me?”

            Erestor's cheeks darkened and he nodded. Thranduil snorted softly. “That was quite the kiss.” He leaned forward, shoved blond hair out of his face, and kissed Elrond again. When he pulled back, the Elvenking immediately moved to Erestor and sealed their lips together. Elrond let out a hissing noise, but didn't protest. Especially after Thranduil coaxed Erestor into an open mouthed kiss that was full of tongue. His Adviser let out a mewling noise and his eyes darted towards his Lord. Elrond leaned back against a chair.

            Elrond purred low in his throat and waved a hand. “Do continue. I'm enjoying this.”

            They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Lord Elrond? Lady Celebrian would like to see you before she sails.”

            “I will be right there,” he called out and they listened as the Elf vanished down the hall. Elrond scowled. “Damn. And here I was hoping we would be left alone for the entire evening.”

            Thranduil hummed softly. “Erestor and I can always join you here tonight,” he said as he headed towards the door. He opened and glanced back. “I look forward to it.” The door closed with a click and his footsteps faded into the distance.

            Elrond stood up and pulled Erestor into a fierce kiss. “Come back after supper and we shall ravish you. All right?” He waited for the Adviser's nod before he, too, left the room.

            Erestor waited until he was sure that they were gone before sinking into a chair and giggling softly. “After supper, eh? I can't _wait._ ” Violet eyes glowed softly.


End file.
